oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nibi Nibi no Mi
The Nibi Nibi no Mi (ニビニビの実, Will-O' Will-O' Fruit) is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit that allows the user to manipulate and create phantasmal flames, as well as create living fires with ghost-like properties, that have their own personality and can act independently. After eating it, the user will be known as the Wisp Queen (ウィスプクイーン, U~isupukuīn), or as the Wisp King (ウィスプキング, U~isupukingu) respectively. The current user of the Nibi Nibi no Mi is Emily. Etymology * The name Nibi Nibi no Mi comes from the Japanese word Onibi (鬼火), which can mean Demon Fire, as well as Will-O'-The-Wisp Overview Strengths The Nibi Nibi no Mi is a unique Devil Fruit, in the way that it can actually create sentient beings. These beings are known as Wisp, and can come in many different shapes and sizes. But they usually take the appearance of floating heads, skulls or masks that are covered in flame. They also come in many different colors of fire. Every color of the rainbow is present when it comes to wisps. Their colors usually mean little though and have no effects on their overall strength of properties of the fires they create. The wisps created by the fruit are loyal to the user of the Nibi Nibi no Mi and follow their every command. They can be used for many different things. Such as scouting, communicating, fighting and much more. Each wisp is its own unique being and has its own unique personality. They all come with the ability to talk, and it is normal for them to engage in conversations with other wisps, as well as other creatures. Acting very much like other sentient beings on the world. They show various quirks and personality traits that make each and every single one of them like a seperate person. Alongside being able to create these wisps, the user can utilize a unique fire, known as "phantasmal flames". Ghostly fires that varies in power, depending on the user's mood, since it is linked to their very spirit. The properties of the flames can greatly vary, depending on how the user is feeling. Which means that the power of the flames can range from completely harmless and pathetic, to utterly devistating and destructive. Weaknesses The wisps act like people, and thus come with flaws that regular people can have to. Which means that they can distracted, scared, angry, clumsy, and much more. Thus they can be taken advantage of much like with any other person. While wisps can vary greatly and size and appearance, the most average kind of wisp, which are usually just floating flames or floating skulls on fire, don't have any noteworthy strength. They can be defeated with a few punches, weapon attacks, or by using their greatest weaknesses against them. That being regular water. Since wisps have their own unique personality, some can even become independant enough to start and rebel against their creator. While they won't be able to harm them directly, they can do so indirectly, or by betraying them by giving away information to the enemy. Powers and Abilities Fire Manipulation The most basic ability of the wisps is being able to produce fire. This fire is normally produced from their head. Their ability of fire manipulation is limited to just creating and shooting fire. They won't be able to control its properties if they are just an average wisp. Nor are they able to control it after it has been shot out. The strength of the fire depends on how strong the wisp itsself is. An average wisp's fire isn't anymore powerful than your average power. Stronger wisps get better control over their fire powers, as well as have their fires increase in strength as they get stronger. Possession Wisps can temporarily take over someone's body by sneaking into their head through someone's nose or ears. Once they are inside, they will attach themselves to the brain and take control over their body and mind. The person they took control of will still be concious and be aware of what is happening with them. But they will have a difficult time getting control of their body and conciousness again. Wisps are unable to take control over someone's body for a long time though. Half an hour is the limit for most average wisps, before they get shot out of the body they just took over. The one being possessed can also fight back with a strong enough will or body. They can also be forced out of the body with a sufficent blow to the possessed person's head, or by dumping water on the head. Causing the wisp to either flee, or get forcefully shot out. Self-Sustenance Due to how their bodies are made up, they have no need to do things such as breathe, eat or drink. Wisp can exist without having to do any human needs, and also don't get anything from it. If a Wisp were to try and eat something, the food would just float around inside their body, until it falls out again after some time. Drinking isn't a good idea for a Wisp either, due to how weak their bodies are to water. Because of this reason, Wisp are unable to eat Devil Fruit and thus can't get any of their powers. If a Wisp takes a bite out of a fruit, its effects will continue to linger inside of it until someone eats it that can actually digest it. Wisp do need to rest however. After a long fight or having done something that would be physically exhausting to any other person, they will need to rest for a while to regain their energy. Thus Wisp do need to sleep. But their sleeping times are dramatically shorter than what's average for a human. On average, Wisp need a bare minimum of 2 hours of sleep before they are fully rested again. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits